the_new_circlefandomcom-20200213-history
Parallel World
"This is a special weapon." Vika's finger trailed down the dull edge of the blade. "The one who dies by a wound inflicted by it ceases to exist, and time changes, erases that person, changes events so that they were never born." She looked up at Chloe. "I tried using it on myself, but it wouldn't word due to me... circumstances. It has to be '''you'. The Secondborn is a boy. When you die by this blade, time will change, he'll become the Firstborn and the plan will work."'' Vika Balcoin explaining how she plans to erase Chloe Sullivan from the timeline, resulting in a parallel world. Chapter 107: Insidious The Parallel World spawned after Vika Balcoin stabbed Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid) with a knife that erased her from the timeline, effectively causing Chloe to never have been born. This was only made possible by Moira Sullivan's manipulations, as she convinced Vika to kill Chloe, and not her. Since Chloe was a willing sacrifice, it allowed Vika to tie Chloe's conscious to the Genesis Caves, effectively saving her memories and personality while her body was erased. History In the Parallel Universe, Chloe Sullivan was never born to John Blackwell and Moira Sullivan. Instead, the egg of magic stayed inside of Moira's body, fueling her and, eventually, causing the growth of her powers. Moira is then hunted down by Rao Darkseid and he forcibly rips the magic from her body, killing her. Pete Ross (Balcoin) became the Firstborn, son of John Blackwell and Rao Darkseid. This allows him to partially shift. When it is discovered that Pete is the Firstborn, John Blackwell takes all of his children, Diana Meade, Cassie Blake, Mikhail Mxzyptlik, Byron Moore and his youngest, Elsie, and runs to a remote island. They hole up there for years until forty dragons cross over from Apokalips to be allies with Rao Darkseid. They then proceed to decimate the magical community, leaving only few survivors and taking the rest of the human race as slaves, both magical and non-magical. Elsie is eventually killed, which leads to a rift forming between the Balcoin siblings. Pete is especially distraught, going after her dragon killer when Alura appears, which results in his capture and the beginning of the end. Ending Diana begins to receive visions about Chloe with the Eye of Ra flashing around her, not understanding why she is receiving visions and not her brother, Mikhail who is the Balcoin Eye. She is immediately informed by her brothers, Mikhail and Byron, who has not been cured by John of his Darkling sickness, that the dragons are attacking and Pete is gone, John ordering them to leave him behind as they make their escape. Cassie and Mikhail, who had snuck out earlier find a dragons egg with a winged serpent overlapping a heptagon, Chloe's personal symbol. They are nearly discovered when General Dru-Zod and Rao Darkseid appear, speaking about the egg and how the hatchling inside teleports herself away from their secure fortress. Rao comments that the hatchling would've been mated to Zod, if only she had hatched. Zod seems perturbed by this information, as he knows that he would not have been the only one mated to her. Rao then insinuates While they speak, Cassie and Mikhail remain in hiding and overhear how the last survivors or Wylt, Sigan, Tentagel and Le Fay were just executed by the dragons, the remaining Witches immediately feeling their magic begin to fade. While Cassie and Mikhail make a narrow escape, Diana along with Mikhail, Byron, John, Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer are in the tunnels leading to the Black Tower. They feel the moment that magic has begun to die and hasten to the tower. There, they witness of Cristabella Balcoin's prophecy and her true cause of death, a dragon speaking through her. Soon after, the remaining witches are captured while trying to reach the Genesis Caves, with Tess being struck down as she tried to escape. They are still taken to the Caves, where they are confronted by Rao, Zod, Zor-El, Vika and Chloe. Diana immediately recognizes Chloe. The Gospel of Faye Faye Chamberlain is the only individual who remembers these events occurring, as it was her special position as Prophet which allowed her to witness it as a hummingbird. She later wrote it down in a book named "The Gospel of Faye" in which the first sentence reads: "In the beginning, Dragons were douchebags..." Differences Pete is the Firstborn, not Chloe. Byron is never cured of his Darkling sickness by his father, which allows Rao Darkseid to take control of him. Mikhail is John's Eye, not Diana. Elsie Balcoin was the youngest Balcoin, not Byron. Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer are the only Luthor's left alive. All of the other Witches are dead, including the Chance Harbor Circle, the Thoreaux Circle and Julian Luthor's Circle. Humanity is on the brink of extinction. Magic begins to die as the last of the Houses of Tentagel, Le Fay and Sigan are brutally slain. Adam Knight was never freed from the Desolate Existence. John Blackwell was alive. Major Dru-Zod is General Dru-Zod. Category:Events Category:Information